The Men You Pick
by MAJ8395
Summary: Companion piece to "The Women You Pick." Harm is fed up with Mac's choice of men and decides some action on his part is in order. A one-shot set during "A Tangled Webb II."


_A/N: Not a sequel to The Women You Pick since this takes place months in advance of that one. Just an attempt to right a wrong from the crap called Season Nine. And Radiorox, I've disrupted another episode! _

He couldn't believe her words.

_Things are never going to work out between us._

If Sarah Mackenzie had intended to surprise him, she chose her words well. Nothing she could have said would have shocked him more.

Then, without so much as a backward glance, she walked back inside the hotel, leaving him standing beside the waiting taxi. She had no intention of going home today. What happened to that squared-away marine that always obeyed orders? She was deliberately delaying her return so she could stay in this hell hole where everything was larger than life, the grass was greener, and the sky was bluer.

Okay, ever since he found her in that shack about to be tortured, she hadn't acted like herself. She was cross, irritable, and found more ways to take stabs at him than usual. She'd left him unconscious in a crashed plane. When she spotted him walking along the road, she dressed him down for taking a shot at her.

How was he supposed to know it was her driving the terrorists' pickup? At that point, his head still reeled from the accident, and he saw two of everything. He hadn't resigned his commission and come to Paraguay to receive a medal, but she could have at least shown him a little gratitude. Instead, she made a point to remind him the navy was all he had.

But what hurts the most is the way she kept throwing Clayton Webb in his face.

_Turns out Clay has always had a thing for me._

_Well, that's Clay. You just never know what he's thinking._

And she'd kissed the spook right in front of him. What the hell was that all about?

_The men you pick._

Harm remembered when he and Mac stood outside of JAG headquarters. Brumby had the audacity to ask her to a "celebration" dinner after her murder trial. The arrogant bastard tried to put the sole blame on her, but all he had to do was show a little interest.

But somehow Bugme had stolen Mac's heart. He weaseled and cajoled his way into her life. Maybe it hadn't taken much. After all, she'd shown up wearing the Aussie's ring two days after that ill-fated night in Sydney Harbor.

_The minute a man shows interest, you're ready._

She hadn't wanted to hear those words. Instead, she turned it back to him.

_You're dropping chaff, Hammer. Nice diversionary tactic. _

Okay, he admitted that he sometimes—frequently—got tongue-tied when it came to expressing his feelings toward her. If only he'd been more open on the ferry in Sydney. If only he'd admitted his feelings when he left to return to a fighter squadron.

If only.

But maybe it wouldn't have made any difference. Before Brumby, there was Dalton Lowne. What had she seen in him? Money? Prestige? A lucrative career? None of those things were Mac.

Harm had to admit Farrow wasn't a bad guy. He didn't show good judgment when he became involved with Mac, but Harm couldn't fault the man because he fell for her.

At any rate, that happened long before their meeting in the Rose Garden, as did her marriage to Chris.

But Clayton Webb? For years, Mac hadn't fully trusted the spook. But suddenly he shows her a little affection, and she's batting those big brown eyes in his direction.

Once again, he'd lost out. This time it was probably for good. He'd resigned his commission. There was a slim chance the admiral would take him back, but there was no guarantee. Harm doubted it would happen, especially with everything that happened the last few months.

Without JAG, without the Navy, without Mac, there was no reason for him to remain in DC. Maybe he'd move back home to LaJolla and open a flight school.

_What are you willing to risk to keep her?_

The admiral's words came back to him. What would he risk? He'd already risked his life and his career. What else was there to lose?

Harm signaled to the cab driver to leave, then turned to go back into the hotel. He caught a glimpse of Mac as she waited for the elevator to empty before getting inside.

The stairs were closer, so he rushed toward them, his long legs taking two steps at a time, and got to the second floor before Mac stepped off the elevator

He stood in the hallway with his arms crossed. When the doors opened, she looked up in surprise.

"Harm, what are you doing here?"

"I'm not giving you up without a fight, Mac. Not this time."

"What?"

He pulled her into his arms and brought his mouth down on hers. There was nothing gentle about this kiss. It was hard. It was demanding. He'd held back long enough, and this time he was not only going to show Sarah Mackenzie how he felt, but he would also tell her too.

He felt her stiffen, so before things got out of hand, he pulled away.

"Harm, what's gotten into you?"

"I'm tired of running. Tired of watching you go to other men. I don't give a damn who's on top as long as we're together. I love you, Mac."

"You… You love me?"

"I think I always have. I've just been too stupid to let you know. But I understand if you think it's too late for us. I may not like it, but I understand."

"Harm, I love you too. I fell in love with you at Red Rock Mesa. I just didn't want to admit it."

"So, it's not too late?"

"Take me inside this hotel room, and I'll show you it's not too late."

* * *

In his hospital room outside Washington, DC, Clayton Webb waited for the woman he thought he'd won. Hours passed, then days, but she never visited.


End file.
